rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Urtygor
Urtygor is an orkish warrior of the western mountains, who has ventured down the slopes in seek of glory and honor, for both himself, as well as his God. Appearance Like most of orkish nature, Urtygor is powerfully built. His body is as wide as two men abreast, and stands at a sizable 6 feet tall, even with the primitive posture of orkish kind. His shoulders are large, and labored with the weight of his heavy, powerful arms. His skin is a mottled, mustardy yellow color, littered with scars and blotches of odd pigmentation ranging from gray to brown to green to black. The eyes of the ork are a piercing yellow that cuts through even the darkest of dark places, gleaming with a savage blood lust akin to that of a predator closing in on the final kill. His hair, made up with ratty, filthy ropy strands, is tied back into a long, greasy black braid that reaches about halfway down his marred, battle-torn back. Urtygor, like all other orks, sport the most iconic of orkish hallmarks... tusks. While the set of carnivorous teeth jutting from his bottom jaw aren't the longest or most viciously curved, Urtygor will do his best to redden them up with either red wine or actual blood to make him seem all the more fearsome in battle. Despite his supposedly holy regard, the ork looks nothing like the collection typically referred to as paladins. He has no sense of noble or holy resolve, and does not even carry a discernible sign of his God. In addition, he is not one to sport finely polished armor, rather whatever the mountain would grant him. His armor consists of several heavy layers of furs from wolf, bear, and stag alike. Amid the furs are leather braces, hides, and pads for additional warmth, and protection. Large shoulder pads of metal make rest on either slope of his torso, mounted with large, curved horns and spikes, many snapped off with years of wear and use. Wrapped around his belly is a series of rings that form a chain of iron. The chain itself is easily 20 feet long, and wraps its way around him several times before leading off on either end to a set of shackles. Typical to the customs of Blackmoor orks, these chains would be intended for beasts of war, or slaves if any of either are to be had. Belted to his back is his mighty battleaxe, the Manlinger, a heavy iron war-ax designed to cleave foes in two with one fell swoop, although, in its current, poorly maintained state, it would be unlikely for such a feat to be achieved. History Birth in the mountains The supposed orkish holy knight of unclear devotion was born unto a tribe of orks who had taken to calling themselves Blackmoors. These orks were native to he perilous mountains of Arandar, although they numbered too few to be of any significance to either elf nor man. As orkish history is crudely documented, and rarely accessible to the wandering human eye, the tales of Urtygor's past come from the beast himself, in a boastful, exaggerated manner. While he'll gladly boast of the glory of the mountain, its 'mountain king', and of all orks of the blackmoor name, he isn't too fond of saying much of detail. Outside of yarns of violence and glory from his youth that exemplify the power of the ork race, he won't say much of anything. Then again, one must realize that he is an ork, and why in Gielinor's name would one want to pry an ork for information about life as a filthy orkling. Leaving Home A more clear painting of the creature can be depicted by more recent events. Partway through the first year of the new age, Urtygor left the seclusion of the mountains, armed with simple leathers, furs, and scraps of metal in pursuit of what he would describe as a quest of great importance. It was also around this time that he had taken on the title of 'Paladin to the mountain king'. Titles aside, the ork ventured south by foot toward the wild ogre country beyond the kingdom of Kandarin. The duration of time this journey, and the details regarding its happenings are unclear. What can be discerned is that it took a considerable amount of time for a creature accustomed to rocks and cliffs to wade through boggy jungle terrain on foot. No intelligible, recorded encounter was made with the ork until such time that he had reached the ogreish village of Ooglog. Ooglog Whatever the reason was for such a massive journey, Urtygor was not well met by the ogre folk. After a failed counsel with the head of the lumbering collection of humanoids, Urtygor was at a loss. According to the ogres, the ork was attempting to sway them to a militaristic cause for Bandos, although he kept referring to him as the Mountain King. Either way, Urtygor found himself ousted rather quickly, having insulted the elders by citing the 'Stupidity of swamp bellied ogres.' Acquiring Fresh Supplies Having failed in swaying the southernmost ogres to his cause, Urtygor now had to attempt the trip home. However, having used the bulk of his supplies to get him only halfway to the ogres, and feeling ill equipped to travel back, he was left stranded. For several days, Urtygor slunked along the underbelly of ogreish civilization, pilfering what little he could in order to get by. Still, he wouldn't brave mugging an ogre, for they are the kin of giants, and hold within them strength greater than Urtygor's. On the third day of stranding, fate happened upon him in an unlikely form. Before him, toward the entrance of the village stood two curious figures, both of human form. Neither looked particularly seasoned as warriors or brawlers of any sort, and each looked to be in decent condition, having a pack each of supplies. Urtygor might not be able to take on an ogre on his lonesome, but two manling travelers were right up his alley. Mustering the fury of the mountain, and utilizing this naturally fearsome appearance, he attempted to intimidate and bully them into submission. As he drew nearer upon them, he noticed that they were females of the manling race. He was only able to rattle them slightly before he was rudely interrupted by a bellowing ogre. It was thunderously roaring in their direction, having noticed the trio. It began to rush at the grouping, who were wise enough to flee. Not wishing to die a death as pathetic as that of an ant, and also not wishing to lose his opportunity, Urtygor pursued. He followed them north for a short while before confronting them in a jungle clearing. During that time, he contemplated killing them, eating them, or just leaving them be. He also noticed that the shorter one looked to be somewhat feral, also nimble enough to navigate the terrain easily. Toward the end of both the day, as well as the exchange Urtygor preached of his Mountain King, which earned him their curiosity, if not mild disturbance. It was at that moment that they had discerned this was not the sort of character to be around, and attempted to flee. Having made up his mind with their fate, he went after them. He cared not for the taller one, but the other would be useful. The wild human could get him through the jungle, and clean on the northern side. Slavery and Trekking Home More to come. Category:Characters Category:Ork Category:Paladin Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Incomplete Articles